Borderlands Meme
by muSU1
Summary: 10 short sets of paragraphs on Zaige, each based on different songs, written within the time limit of each song. Got the idea from the writer's meme that BitterRenegade wrote.


_A/N: This is that writer's meme where one has to write short drabbles based on songs that are shuffled on their music players and have only the length of the song to write it in. These drabbles are either on the topic of their favourite character or pairing._

_I must say it was fun to do and let me know what you think please. Anyways here is my take on it. Enjoy! Oh yeah obviously its Zer0 and Gaige._

* * *

Running up that hill – Kate Bush 

If only we could make a deal with God, Zer0 I wish I could've been the one to swap places with you. Stop you from living out that nightmare, I'd be running up that hill and doing what you did, so you don't have to. There is thunder in our hearts, tell me we both mattered though, yeah? Its you and me, just you and me. But I know we can't do that we can't swap our lives. So instead I'll listen to everything you have, I'll take on whatever you have, let's exchange the experience.

Changed the way you kissed me - Example 

Before I met you, I'd never been afraid of the wildest fights nor afraid of dying. But you're scaring me and I don't like where we are going. But I guarantee I won't miss what was before because we're getting by, I know I can't look for a way back home because I can't get back, I don't want to. I want to embrace this. I want to embrace you. I want to be afraid of losing you, I want to feel. Because you changed the way you kissed me.

Strawberry Swing - Coldplay 

Every moment is so precious.

"Hey Zer0! Lets go out! Its such a perfect day! The sun is shining and the rakk are singing." An ecstatic Gaige said as she leaned over the table she and the assassin shared in Moxxi's bar.

"The rakk don't sing..." Zer0 replied blandly with a "?" over his visor.

Gaige gave him an annoyed look which the assassin noticed.

"But the sun is always shining on Pandora..." He leaned in closer to her, "Because you're always by my side. "

You Don't Pull No Punches.-Van Morrison

"You were a tomboy when you were a child?" Zer0 replied. He was confused by Gaige's announcement.

"Yeah I mean what kinda girl plays with robots? I never used to hang out with the girls at kindergarten. Why do you think I wasn't?"

"Because I still think you are a tomboy and a child." The assassin teased. "C'mon I mean look at you. You shoot, loot and kill like a dude not to mention what you're like in anarchy...And you are still young for a vault hunter."

Gaige pouted in response.

To this the assassin added, " But there is a woman in you," and he brought the mechromancer into his grasp. He pulled her closer by the waist. "A woman with real soul. That is what I see now."

Gaige smiled. "Gosh you can be such an ass sometimes." She wacked him playfully. "Its why I like you so much." She replied and began to take the latches of his helmet off. Only she and him were the only ones still alive who knew how to take it off.

"You really don't pull no punches, my sweet." He said as the helmet fell away and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand 

"So if you're lonely you know. Im here waiting for you. Im just gonna be across here fixing DT. And don't even think about being ninja and escaping because you're not getting out of my sight before I can fix you. If you leave here, you won't be leaving with just a broken robotic arm."

"Okay. But only if you promise me something." Zer0 replied.

"What?"

"Take me out."

To which she grinned in reply.

Broken - Jake Bugg

"Urgh you broke your arm again!?" Gaige exclaimed as she looked at the worry state of Zer0's robotic arm.

"I did it to protect you, since you always need it." The assassin scoffed.

"Oh so we're playing it like this now? Fine I won't fix it."

"...That is fine by me/I can fix this thing myself/Like I always have."

Zer0 walked out of the door and was about to leave. When something stopped him. He felt guilty at his words. He found it hard to explain himself. He always said what he thought but he found that it wasn't always the best thing. Damn it all, since when did he, an assassin, become so emotional?

The Cave – Mumford and Sons

"You've left so much behind haven't you?

I want to hold on hope. I won't let you choke on the guilt that you swallow. Trying to hide when you know its always there.

Don't hold it in Gaige. Tell me. Tell me about Eden-5, tell me about your home, and your father and your school and even your first kill.

Come out of your cave, see Pandora for what it is and what you can make it and what it can make you. You can understand dependence if you know the maker's land.

I'll know my name when it's called again, because when it's called by you I can't turn away."

Every Tear Drop is a Waterfall 

He really hated these moments. Hated the world for making her like this. He hated seeing her cry, every on of her tears was like a waterfall to him. He'd love to be able to just assassinate her problems like he did his targets but that wasn't always possible, you can't kill problems especially when some of them didn't even take physical forms.

But he knew it was just a part of her a part of her life and life sometimes sucked but he had to remind her that when it sucked you get something better out of it. He could be there for her when she wanted it.

This the assassin thought as he cradled a sobbing Gaige, who was just simply missing home. He brushed away the hair from her face and soothed her to sleep.

Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana

Living on Pandora. Its so dangerous but here we are now just entertainers. Doing other people's dirty work, doing what we do best, loot, shoot and kill. I feel stupid sometimes doing these missions. Some of them are really dumb, like Claptrap's Secret Stash. How the hell were we supposed to find a gazillion brown rocks? Then we end up finding the dumb locker anyways. Gosh I wanna just remodel that whiny robot's circuits and give him a make over but Roland won't let me. Dammit it. But at least there are lots of positives about Pandora, especially the vault hunters, especially _my_ Zer0.

Kids – MGMT

" So hey, have you guys thought about having kids yet?" Axton wondered as he looked to the assassin.

It was just guys night at the back of Moxxi's where the dart boards were. So all the guys could get away from the girls and just chill.

The assassin couldn't even reply, only a "!" mark flashed over his visor. 'Kids?! Nnnnnooooo.' He thought. ' Him and gaige hadn't even done...that...yet...' He shook his head.

"bahahahah!" Salvador roared in laughter spilling a bit of rake ale. "The guy probably hasn't even gone pass first base!"

Zer0 stared annoyedly at the gunzerker. Expressing a ":/" emoticon.

"Cut the guy some slack..." Mordecai butted in hopes to clear the air."And I hope that was a joke Ax. Gaige is still a teen y'know. And do you think either of them are gonna make suitable parents."

Axton just laughed. " I was just teasing."

When You Were Young. – The Killers

You sit there in your heartache waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways. But here he comes. Talking like a gentlemen, he might not be exactly what you imagined when you were young. But _you_ _were_ young, keep riding that hurricane that started turning when you were young. Coz you're growing up to be such a beautiful mature woman and I'm so proud to have you as my daughter. And you're realising that you don't need some Mr Perfect Prince Charming that doesn't exist. Because you know that he's already saved you from you heartache, more than you'll ever know, so what else do you need Gaige?

* * *

_A/N: Uhh. Just realised that I did 11. I can't count. Forgive me! Just think of it as a nice extra. Hope I did Zaige some justice though._


End file.
